


There is a Place I Dream About

by CaliberRose



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, No sex in this chapter, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: The universe boundaries have been breached. No one is safe in their own universe.(Final part to The Other Kind of Bond And Memroies of you) I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that I was gone for a month .-. Lots and of work .-. I’ve been very busy. Anyways... If you can’t decipher universe from universe, comment and I’ll correct it. But true fans will find it. I love you all and I hope you love it!

“Alec? Alec!” Jace’s voice filled Alec’s sleepy mind and he blinked up at his boyfriend. “There you are! Are you alright? You really scared me there for a second. Did it work, do you feel better?” He asked.

“What?” Alec blinked up at him.

“Are you still you?” Jace leaned in and kissed him. Alec, however confused, did kiss Jace back. The blond helped him to his feet, and Alec looked around. They were in a hallway at the Institute.

“What happened?” Alec asked.

“Your power started to burn you out and an angel came. He said he knew how to fix you, so I let him. I knew it was a risk, but I’m glad you’re alright.” Jace hugged Alec.

“An angel?” Alec frowned. Jonathan came around the corner then, sporting red hair, and Alec held up his sword. Jonathan paused, hands raising.

“What’s going on, guys?” He asked, eyes flickering between them.

“You tell me.” Alec stepped back away from Jace, who frowned.

“What’s wrong?” The blond asked.

“Something feels off. Last time I saw Jonathan he had white hair and was holding Isabelle hostage.” Alec looked to Jonathan, “Where is she? Where is my sister?”

“That’s a joke, right?” Jonathan looked from Alec to Jace, then back again. A small grin on his face, “She’s dead.”

“You son of a bitch.” Alec moved towards him, but Jace grabbed his arm and stopped him. Weirdly, Jace was a lot stronger than him.

“What’s going on?” Clary slid around the corner and Jonathan’s jaw clenched.

“Alec’s lost his mind,” he said. “I didn’t kill Isabelle.”

“You did, Alec,” Jace told him. “I begged you not to, but you ripped her heart from her chest right in front of me. I know now that it was the best move.”

“What?” Alec gaped at him, “Izzy’s dead? Because I killed her? Me? I killed her?” He shook his head, not believing the words he was hearing. “This is all wrong, all of it. Am I dreaming? Am I-” he paused. Dreams, memories, the alternate universe... He looked to Jace, then Jonathan and Clary. With Clary’s scoop necked shirt, he could see the twinning rune still carved into her skin. “Oh, God.” Alec backed up again, holding the sword up.

“What’s wrong, my parabatai?” Jace stepped towards him. 

“I’m not your parabatai.” Alec shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. Jonathan had said that in this alternate universe something bad happened because of parabatai. He looked to Jace, he had gold veins tracing up his throat. “I’m not from this universe,” he said. “I’m from a different one. One where our sister is alive and Jonathan is no longer connected to Clary.”

“What?” Jace asked, looking confused.

“Jonathan was defeated and locked up, but the last thing I remember was him breaking out and then terrible pain in my chest.” Alec rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe Magnus can help me get back, is he here?”

Jace made a face, “He’s dead as well.”

Alec looked back to Jonathan, eyes narrowing.

“Calm yourself,” the Morgenstern boy said, “You’re the one who killed him too,” he told him.

Alec frowned, “By the Angel. Am I a bad guy here?”

“We all are.” Jonathan smirked, “We’ve been taking out Clave members to overthrow the high council.”

“I have to get back.” Alec backed up, “I don’t belong here. Is Lorenzo alive?”

“Who’s Lorenzo?” Jace asked.

“Another warlock, Magnus and him are together in my universe, he’s sure to help me.”

“Everyone here knows you’re wanted for treason, Alec, you can’t just go out there. You’ll get killed.” Jace frowned. Alec looked to him, feeling like his sympathy was partly empty.

“Or we could just kill him,” Clary piped up. Alec glanced at her, sharply. “I mean, Alec was the most powerful, and he was our leader, this Alec is good and obviously not as strong. He’s a loose end that needs to be tied up.”

Alec narrowed his eyes as Jonathan and Jace shared a look, before glancing back to him.

“She’s got a point,” Jonathan said to Jace. Alec felt like he never had a chance with getting the demon blooded boys vote. “This isn’t your Alec, he isn’t the same man you fell in love with. This man is a stranger.” Jonathan’s words were true and he already looked smug. Alec hated him more than he already did. Which was a lot, because he already hated his guts.

Jace’s eyes stayed on Alec as the demon blooded boy spoke, he looked conflicted.

“But my Jace loves me, even if we aren’t parabatai, we are still one,” Alec told him, eyes pleading.

“We can’t bring him with us, he’s good,” Jonathan continued. “He’s a liability.”

Jace bit his lip, eyes icing over and Alec turned, running, knowing the look, “Get him,” the blond said.

Jonathan grinned and followed Alec. The older shadowhunter ran down the hall, turning the corner and got on the elevator. He pressed the button repeatedly, watching it close on Jonathan. Then he was running out through the main part of the institute, hopping over the dead bodies of other shadowhunters. He made it outside and kept running. 

****

* * *

“Different how?” Magnus asked, eyes steady, curious.

“He was rough,” Jace said, running a hand through his hair. “We screwed against the door, he said he would punish me, and he did, if I spoke and held me down.”

“Too much information.” The warlock shook his head.

Jace sighed, “He just seemed different. I couldn’t feel anything from him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually when we have...” Jace paused, looking at Magnus, feeling like what he was about to say was too much information. “...sex,” he continued, ”We make love. I can feel his love for me in his hands, in his mouth, his body, but last night... It felt like I was sleeping with a stranger.” Jace frowned, running a hand through his hair again.

“Perhaps he’s just stressed over Jonathan escaping, maybe he needed to blow off some steam,” Magnus suggested.

“Maybe. But usually he talks to me if he’s feeling unwell,” Jace told him.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how.”

“But he knows I’m the one person he can always talk too without judgement.” Jace sighed again, “And now he’s not answering his phone. I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Sometimes people just need some time alone,” Magnus said.

“But he’s not alone, he’s never been alone and he never will be. He has me, now and forever. He knows that.” Jace fidgeted with his zipper.

“Just give him some time.” The warlock smiled, “I could talk to him, if you’d like?”

“Be my guest.” The blond shrugged, “But I don’t think-”

“What are we talking about?” Clary said as she and Isabelle slid into his view. The redhead ran a hand through her hair.

“Do we have a new mission?” Isabelle wondered.

“Where have you guys been? I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” Jace frowned.

“We were patrolling.” Clary looked disappointed, for some reason. “Looking for Jonathan who seems to have disappeared.” Clary pouted.

“Great,” Jace grumbled. “Finding Jonathan is our first priority.”

“Capture and kill?” Isabelle asked.

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy to kill him now.” Jace shook his head. “He’s at full power now, without those injections, we’re kind of defenceless against him.”

“Then we should get some,” Magnus spoke up. “We should go back to the prison and gather some of that serum. We will make him weaker and then kill him.”

Jace smiled and nodded, “I’ll organize a group to send out. I’ll lead it.” He looked to the girls, “You two and Magnus can try to track down Jonathan; he could be anywhere at this point.”

The girls nodded and Jace realized that when their arms touched, the veins in their necks glowed navy and gold. He frowned, looking back up to their faces. Isabelle looked a bit pale, eyes and makeup darker than usual. Clary’s skin had taken on a golden glow to match the veins in her neck, her eyes more golden green than green.

“On second thought, Magnus... why don’t you call Lorenzo? I’ll bring him with my group to collect the serum,” Jace said. The warlock nodded, pulled out his phone and walked away.

“Izzy or I could come collect it with you,” Clary said.

“No, that’s alright. Just find Jonathan.” Jace forced a smile, nodding before going off to gather a group to go. He knew something was different with the two girls, he just didn’t know what. He just knew it was bad.

* * *

Alec was standing in Magnus’ apartment, flipping through his address book for Lorenzo’s number. He found it, pulling out his phone and dialling quickly. He got the machine and sighed.

“Lorenzo, it’s Alec Lightwood. I’m not sure if you know who I am, I’m a friend of Magnus’ and I need your help. Please call me back at this number; for now I’m on my way to you. Hopefully the address in this book is still current.” Alec hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. He ripped the page with the warlocks address out of the book, folded it and pushed the piece of paper into his pocket.

“Well, looks like my instincts were right.” The voice came from a few feet behind him. Alec spun around to face Jonathan, the demon blooded boy was smirking. The taller boy clenched his jaw, and reached for his sword. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, you could try to fight me, but we both know you’ll lose. You’re not as strong as the other Alec.” Jonathan grinned, wildly.

“And you’re not as strong as the other Jonathan, so I’m liking my chances.” Alec activated his sword, holding it out in front of him.

Jonathan chuckled, holding up his own sword, “Fine. The hard way it is.” He rushed forward, swinging his blade at Alec and the other boy blocked the blow with his own sword. Jonathan’s leg swung up under Alec’s blade and he kicked the taller boy in the face. Alec grunted, stumbling back, wiping blood from his split lip. Jonathan grinned and pushed his weapon through Alec’s gut. The dark haired boy gasped, choking on his blood. Jonathan jerked the blade out, but Alec kept his footing. 

“The hard way it is, then,” Alec said, voice hoarse. He spat blood onto the floor, and wiped his mouth, adrenaline kicking it. Alec feinted left, then struck right, slicing his blade through Jonathan’s shoulder deeply. The demon blooded boy took out his stele and Alec brought his blade down hard on his wrist, cutting the hand that held the pen sized object clean off of Jonathan’s body. The demon blooded boy shouted out in pain, and dropped to his knees, scrambling to grab the stele with his other hand. Alec pressed his blade under Jonathan’s chin, pushing against his throat. The redhead glared up at him, defiantly.

“If you kill me, you kill Clary,” he said.

Alec shook his head, smiling, Jonathan’s blood on his face from the spray made when he had cut off his hand, “She’s not my Clary, she’s yours. And I’m guessing this world would be a lot better without her.” Alec pulled his sword back before swinging it forward into Jonathan’s neck, decapitating the demon blooded boy.

Across the city, Clary paused and gripped Jace’s arm.

“Is it Jonathan? Did your brother find him?” Jace looked to her. Clary looked up at him, eyes widening. When her lips parted, blood spilled from them. The hand holding onto Jace’s arm fell to the ground and the blond’s eyes widened to match hers. “Clary?!” The redheads neck spilled the same red colour, before it split, her head falling off her shoulders. Jace caught her limp, headless body, but he knew it was already too late to activate her iratze. And without his parabatai, he didn’t have enough juice to heal her with his abilities. Jace growled and hit the ground, smashing through the concrete. He was alone now. Alec had been pulled from him and now Clary was gone too. He would have even settled for Jonathan at this point, but he knew the demon blooded boy died seconds before Clary had. Not only had this other Alec replaced his parabatai, but he’d killed Jonathan and Clary. Jace lifted the headless body, picked up her head and started the walk back to Jonathan’s apartment.

* * *

Magnus was on his way to Lorenzo’s apartment, walking down the street when he spotted a familiar face inside of a pub. He sent his boyfriend a quick text; telling him he’d be shortly delayed and where he was, before going inside the pub and making a beeline for Alec. The shadowhunter was sitting by himself, sipping his beer. Magnus stopped by his side and Alec glanced up at him, his lips widening into something the warlock wouldn’t have called a nice smile.

“Look whose still walking around,” Alec said, setting his beer down. “Is there something I can help you with, warlock?”

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus frowned upon hearing Alec use the word ‘warlock’ instead of addressing him by his name.

“I’m about 4 and a half pints in, so everything is pretty good.” Alec smiled the same smile as before, making him look different. Magnus could see what Jace had meant by Alec seeming like a stranger. “So, if that’s all, I’d like to be alone. I’m mourning a lost love.” Alec gulped another mouthful of beer down.

“A lost love?” Magnus asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

“Yes, I’ve lost my parabatai.” Alec looked up at Magnus.

“You don’t have a parabatai.” The warlock frowned.

“Not parabatai here, hmm.” Alec murmured into his glass, Magnus not really hearing him. “Jace broke up with me,” he said, clearly.

“What?” Magnus frowned again. That’s not what he had gathered from his conversation with Jace about Alec.

“He just said he couldn’t feel me anymore, and that he was falling out of love with me.” Alec signalled down the waitress for another beer.

Jace had said something about not being able to feel Alec, Magnus thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“I’d rather just sit here and drink until my face melts off, but thanks.” Alec nodded at the girl who set down another glass of beer.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink already,” Magnus said.

“Says you.” Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take you home.” Magnus rose to his feet, holding out a hand. Alec chugged the beer on the table before setting the glass down with a thud, grinning up at Magnus. The warlock sighed and helped the taller man to his feet. Alec held up pretty good until they were out the back door and in the alleyway when he stumbled to the side, putting all of his weight onto Magnus. The warlock gasped and toppled to the side with him, landing on his back with Alec landing on top of him. Alec chuckled softly, his chest rumbling against Magnus’. He leaned his head back to look down at the warlock.

“My bad,” he said with a grin. The look of a stranger was gone, replaced with actual friendliness.

“Are you alright?” Magnus grunted.

“I’m a little dizzy,” Alec admitted. He and Magnus shared a short laugh. Alec tipped his head forward against the warlocks shoulder and did something that made Magnus freeze. He kissed his neck and it wasn’t a quick peck either, he felt tongue.

“You’re a little drunk too.” Magnus forced a chuckle, trying the lighten the suddenly dark vibe between them. Alec leaned back a bit before kissing him on the mouth. Magnus turned his head to the side, “Don’t.”

“I thought you loved me,” Alec whispered against his cheek. “You did once, didn’t you?” His hand slid down the warlock’s front and Magnus gasped softly as the taller man’s palm curved around his cock.

“Alec, please. I can’t do this to Lorenzo, I’m involved and you’re obviously very drunk. I’m sure you and Jace will work things out.” Magnus pushed at Alec’s shoulders and Alec pouted.

“I don’t think it’s possible to work things out with Jace,“ he said. He kissed Magnus again and despite the warlocks best efforts, he couldn’t push him away. Alec rubbed Magnus’ cock through his pants and chuckled when the organ hardened under his touch.

“Alec, please,” Magnus whispered.

“It’s okay. You’ll come to see things my way, it’s only a matter of time.” Alec lowered his mouth to Magnus’ once more, but it wasn’t a kiss. A sucking feeling became present, and it wasn’t just Alec sucking on his lower lip, it was stronger than that. He could feel his strength weakening, his power draining.

“Alec...” Magnus’ voice was muffled and he let out a gasp as Alec gave his regrettable erection a painful squeeze. There was a blast of energy, an orange wave that hit Alec’s side, toppling him over and off of Magnus. Lorenzo hit Alec with another blast, pushing him farther from his boyfriend. 

Lorenzo helped Magnus to his feet with a worried expression, “Are you alright?” He asked. Magnus felt a little dizzy and drained, but he could still feel that some of his power had stayed intact. He nodded and looked back at the shadowhunter. Alec growled and jumped to his feet, but then his lips stretched into that awful smile from before. The smile of a stranger.

“It was very rude of you to interrupt, warlock,” he said, scoldingly. “We were just catching up.”

“You were stealing my powers,” Magnus accused.

“All is fair in love and war.” Alec shrugged and stretched.

“You’re not Alexander, you can’t be. Alec would never do that to me.” Magnus frowned.

“Alec doesn’t possess the power to steal a warlock’s abilities,” Lorenzo said.

Alec looked back and forth between them before he let out a long sigh, “You’re half right. I am Alec Lightwood, but I’m also fully nephilim which does give me the ability to drain Magnus’ power.”

“You’re not from this world,” Magnus said.

Alec bowed and did the stranger smile again, “You’re not wrong. I come from a better world, a darker world. And I’d like to get back to it; that’s why I need your abilities.”

“You could have just asked for my help,” Magnus told him.

“And miss out on the chance of messing with your head? I don’t think so.” Alec smirked. Then he stepped towards Magnus again. Lorenzo moved in between them.

“That’s close enough,” he said. “We’re leaving.”

“I don’t think so.” Jonathan had appeared behind the warlocks, white hair gleaming in the moonlight. 

“What are you going to do? Kill us?” Lorenzo chuckled, shaking his head. “You can try.”

Magnus frowned, “If we help you, will you promise to not hurt anyone else?”

Alec and Jonathan glanced at each other before grinning, the taller shadowhunter looked back to the warlocks. “I suppose we can make some kind of a deal,” he said.

* * *

Alec opened the doors to Lorenzo’s loft, looking around, “Lorenzo?” He called. “It’s Alec Lightwood, I called earlier. I really need your help.” He moved through the home, going from room to room, looking as he spoke. “I’m being hunted down by some really bad people. Well, I guess one bad person now.” He rubbed the back of his head, “I killed two of them already, there’s just-” he rounded the corner, cutting off at what he saw in front of him. Jace stood there, his blade under Lorenzo’s throat. “Jace,” Alec finished.

The blond beamed at him, maliciously, “Hello, Alec. We were beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” 

“Whatever this is, I’m not apart of it. I don’t even know who you are,” Lorenzo’s words earned him a harder press of Jace’s blade against his throat and he gasped.

“I think you owe Clary an apology,” Jace said. Alec gave him a confused look and Jace nodded to his left. Alec looked over and his eyes widened. Clary’s headless body was propped up in a chair at Jace’s side, her head sat in her lap. Her eyes wide and glassy, lips slightly parted. Alec didn’t even want to think about why Jace had kept her body with him. The taller shadowhunter looked back to the blond who grinned again.

“I had to kill Jonathan, he was going to kill me. And if your Clary had to die because of it, that was fine with me.” Alec pulled out his seraph blade and activated it, the sword still had the Morgenstern boy’s blood on it. Jace frowned and pressed his blade tighter against Lorenzo’s neck.

“You’ve taken everything from me, why should I let him live? You deserve to be alone in this world as well,” Jace said.

“Lorenzo’s my only chance of getting back to my world, to my Jace. He’s also your only chance of getting your Alec back. Don’t you see? We shouldn’t be enemies, we should be working together. We want the same thing.” Alec took a slow step towards the two men.

“And what’s that?” Jace narrowed his eyes, watching him.

“We both want our soulmate back,” Alec told him.

Jace thought about it for a long moment, “How do you even know this warlock can do what you ask?” He asked, finally.

“I don’t, but it’s worth a shot. Just put the sword down, okay? No one else has to die.” Alec made a move of lowering his own weapon.

Jace looked to Lorenzo, “One wrong move and I’ll kill you, is that understood?”

Lorenzo nodded, “It is.” Jace let him go, sliding his sword into his belt without deactivating it. “I can’t do what you ask,” the warlock said, after Alec explained to him what they needed him to do.

“Why not?” Jace narrowed his eyes again.

“I make portals to get around this world, I can’t travel between alternate universes. I don’t have that kind of power, but I think you two know who can travel between worlds.” Lorenzo poured himself a drink and drank it in one gulp.

“Who?” Jace looked impatient.

“Seelies,” Alec spoke up. Lorenzo nodded, rubbing his throat.

“Correct. It shouldn’t be that hard to find one willing to help one of the people who have been killing off Clave members.” Lorenzo glanced at Jace.

“So, you do know who I am?” Jace raised a brow.

“I’ve heard about you.” The warlock shrugged and looked to Alec, “But I heard he was worse. I’m not getting a bad vibe though.”

“Like I explained, that bad Alec is in my world now and that’s why I’m here. And there’s nothing bad about me.” Alec smiled a bit and Jace faked a gagging sound.

“Boring,” he said. “Good is good, bad is better.” He looked back to Lorenzo. “Thanks for your help. We will be in touch.” Jace picked up Clary’s body and snatched up her head before going past Alec.

“Thank you, Lorenzo.” Alec nodded and turned to go, but felt a hand on his arm. The warlock pulled him close, lowering his voice.

“Be careful with that one, no matter how similar he is to your Jace, they aren’t the same person. This man is evil, he’s been murdering innocents for weeks and as soon as you seem no longer of use to him, he’ll kill you too,” Lorenzo whispered to him.

“I can handle him,” Alec told him.

“You may be wrong.” Lorenzo let him go, “Be cautious and ready.”

“You coming?” Jace called to him from the front of the loft.

Alec nodded, “Thank you,” he whispered to Lorenzo before following after Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alec’s find a way to get back to their own worlds, but things go terribly wrong when they come up with the same plan.
> 
> Great minds think alike, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy... long time coming, eh?  
> Sorry, about the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and any feedback is welcome!!
> 
> (Also, I changed their names (kind of, I gave the dark Alec and Jace nicknames) Dark Alec is Alexander And dark Jace is J.C. Hopefully that clears up some confusion!)

Magnus And Lorenzo were sitting at the table talking when Clary and Isabelle strode through the door, entering Jonathan’s apartment. The two warlocks looked up and the girls tensed, Clary reaching for her daggers.

“Don’t.” Alexander’s voice came across the room from where he was lounging on the couch. “They’re going to help me get back to my world, we need them alive.”

Clary narrowed her eyes and dropped her hands back to her sides, “Fine,” she said.

“Where have you two been?” Jonathan asked. He was sitting opposite Alexander on the couch, legs spread out on the sofa, almost touching the pure nephilim.

“Jace sent us out to find you,” Isabelle answered, looking at Jonathan. “So, we went out for dinner instead.”

“Productive,” Magnus muttered.

“And no touching right?” Jonathan eyed his sister, but Isabelle is who replied again.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Incestuous, I didn’t touch your girlfriend.” Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Alexander chuckled and Jonathan glared at him, earning him a wink, “You’re pathetic.” His eyes flashed navy got a short moment before returning to their normal shade. Jonathan growled and rolled his eyes, looking back to his sister. Clary walked over to him, stopping in front of him. He stared up at her before standing up, levelling their faces.

“I think we found a way for you to get back to your world,” Magnus spoke up and Alexander let out a sigh of relief. He looked away from the incest that was about to unfold in front of him, to the warlocks.

“What’s the plan?” Alexander asked, leaning forward.

“Seelies,” Lorenzo said. “As warlock’s we can’t travel between universes, Seelies can.”

“The only reason I was able to before with Clary was because she had a portal shard from that realm, but we don’t have anything like that from this universe,” Magnus inputted.

“Alright.” Alexander got to his feet, “Let’s go find a fairy.”

“I’m tired, can’t we rest for a while? It’s been a long day.” Clary pouted, not taking her eyes off Jonathan. Alexander’s disgust was slowly turning into something else, and he hated Clary just a little bit more than he already did. If that was even possible. He hated the way she was looking at Jonathan and the way the demon blooded man stared back at her. His humanity, however faded and mostly gone, missed his parabatai. He was jealous that his Jace wasn’t here for him to look at with that much intensity, with that much want. This Jace was good and the sex had been good, but it hadn’t been the same. And the interaction with Magnus in the alleyway had been fun, but it hadn’t been exciting. He needed someone like him, someone dark. His eyes flickered to the back of Jonathan’s head; they’d screwed before and it’d been good. Not as good as with his Jace, but it was satisfying enough. Alexander glanced back to Clary who was still pouting.

“Fine, go take a nap. I have to speak with Jonathan anyways.” Alexander smiled at her. Clary huffed and whispered something to her brother before passing them and going into the guest bedroom.

Isabelle made a move to follow her and Jonathan growled, causing her to come to a halt. The dark haired girl frowned and sat on the couch. Alexander led Jonathan into the main bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“Did you bring me in here so you could insult me again? It’s different in this universe, Alec, I’m stronger here. I’m going to be harder to hurt.” Jonathan leaned back against the door, looking defiant.

“Anything else that’s harder to do?” Alexander stepped up in front of him, and pressed their hips together. “Anything just hard?” Alexander whispered, face hovering over Jonathan’s. 

“What are you doing?” The demon blooded man looked amused now. 

“I think you know.” Alexander leaned in, but Jonathan turned his head to the side.

“I can’t,” he said. “I’m in love with Clary.”

“She’s your sister,” Alexander told him.

“She loves me back here, I’m not going to give that up because you’re horny and I’m the only one here you’d screw.” Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head.

Alexander narrowed his eyes, “She only loves you because of those dreams, she feels like she needs to love you because of them. But those feelings will fade when she realizes just how fake they are.”

“And you’re feelings for me are real?” Jonathan laughed. “Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn’t just a quick screw because you miss your boyfriend.”

Alexander’s eyes iced over, but he stayed quiet.

“That’s what I thought.” Jonathan grinned, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a rather attractive redhead I’m dying to see.” He made a move to get off the door, but Alexander shoved him back against it with a griowl.

“You may be stronger here, but I’m betting you’re not as strong as I am.” Alexander smirked, slowly.

“So, what are you going to do? Screw me without my consent?” Jonathan raised his brows.

Alexander clenched his jaw and let the shorter man go, “Get out.”

“That’s what I thought.” Jonathan laughed, “Guess I’m not the only one who’s pathetic.” The white haired man left, shutting the door behind him. Alexander ground his teeth together before sitting on the end of the bed. He didn’t look up as the door opened and then closed behind the person who had entered.

“Are you alright?” Isabelle asked.

“I’m fantastic,” Alexander mumbled. He missed his parabatai, “I just want to go home.” The more he was away from his Jace, the more of his humanity seemed to return. Isabelle sat next to him, placing a hand on his.

“We will get you home, big brother.” She smiled a bit. She knew that he wasn’t really her brother here, but he was the closest thing she had to family. Besides Clary, of course. Alexander looked at her, eyes darkening.

“I’d like to be alone,” he said.

“But you don’t have to be, you have me,” Isabelle told him.

“Please, leave.” He rolled his eyes at her soft words. 

“I’m not going anywhere, big brother.” Isabelle squeezed his hand and that was the last straw. He snapped, rolling on top of her and gripping at her throat. Izzy choked, eyes widening.

“I already killed you once and I have no problem doing it again, do you understand me?” Alexander tightened his grip on her neck, eyes filling with darkness, going opaque, and felt himself harden against her leg, the violence, now and in the memory, turning him on.

Isabelle noticed the erection right away, “And how did you- kill me?” She gasped out, catching on.

“I was going to choke you to death using my powers, you were almost dead when Jace stopped me.” Alexander began to rut his hard cock against her leg. “You were turning red, and then you were blue and limp, you stopped moving completely.” Alexander closed his eyes, picturing the memory in his mind.

“And then?” Isabelle asked, hoarsely.

“Then Jace stepped in and stopped me, and I knew I had to kill you quickly so he couldn’t intervene again. So, I- uh, by the Angel.” Alexander groaned, rocking himself faster against her thigh.

Isabelle bit her lip, shamefully growing wet at the sight that was playing out above her, “What did you do, Alec?”

“I ripped your heart out.” Alexander gasped, grinning slowly, grinding against her leg. “Using my powers. I still remember the feeling of your blood dripping down my hand; so hot and wet. God, it felt really good to do that to someone.” He was so close.

“And Magnus, you- you killed him too?” Isabelle asked. Alexander nodded, grunting, thrusting against her thigh.

“I drained the life out of him.” He chuckled, “I stole his powers, sucked him dry until he was grey.”

“Until he was dead?” Izzy whispered.

“Until he was dead- uh, I’m-” Alexander came hard, and painfully in the front of his jeans, bucking against her leg wildly. After coming down, he breathed quickly, panting beside Isabelle’s head and into the pillow she was settled against. He opened his eyes, leaning back. “Thank you, little sister.”

“What are families for?” Isabelle grinned, panting as well.

* * *

“Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” The seelie wondered from the shadows, before he stepped into the light.

J.C. smiled, “Hello Meliorn, you look well.”

“Since I cannot lie, I’d like you to do me the same courtesy.” The seelie glanced to Alec, eyes hard. “I heard you killed Isabelle, I was very fond of her and her death has brought me deep sorrow.” He levelled his spear at Alec’s throat, “Tell me, why should I let you live?”

“We need your help, and I didn’t kill anyone.” Alec frowned, “I was as surprised as you were to hear about her passing.”

“That’s a farce, as you were the one who apparently ended her life.” Meliorn narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not from this world, I’m from an alternate universe. I somehow was brought here through a spell or something, by Jonathan Morgenstern,” Alec told him.

Meliorn listened, but didn’t lower his spear, “And why should I believe a word you say?”

“Because if this was my Alec, you’d have no limbs already or disemboweled,” J.C. said with a smirk. “But we aren’t here to kill you, like Alec said, we need your help.”

“With what?” The seelie asked.

“We need you to open a portal to my world, to get me back and to get the other Alec back here,” Alec explained.

“Back to me.” J.C. stepped closer to Meliorn, “Can you do that?”

“Why would I bring that monster back into this world after he killed your sister?” The seelie answered the question with his own.

“So, you’d wish his wrath on a more fragile world? Are you really that selfish?” Alec asked.

Meliorn sighed, “No, perhaps I am not. But perhaps I am in a vulnerable state because of Isabelle’s death. So, one might never know what I am truly feeling.”

“Can you open a portal between worlds or not?” J.C. asked, growing impatient.

“I can,” Meliorn said, languidly. “But I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for him.” He glanced to Alec who smiled a bit.

“If it helps, my sister, she’s- Isabelle is alive in my world, at least, she was when I left,” he told him.

“It pleases me to know she is at least alive and well in your world, even though she no longer exists in this one.” The seelie gave him a short smile to return his previous one.

“So, we’re doing this?” J.C. wondered, cutting through the soft moment they are having, sick of the touchy-feely crap already.

Meliorn nodded, “I can do what you ask.” He turned his attention back to Alec. “All I need you to do is bring me to the place where the portal opened to bring you here.”

“I appeared in the Institute,” Alec said. “So, it’ll be that easy? We bring you back to where I came into this world and you can switch me and this other Alec back?” 

“It’s never that easy,” J.C. spoke when Meliorn hesitated.

“You’ll have to go back into your world and find him, you have to push him back into this world, his world, where he belongs. Then, I will close the portal and things will be the same as they were before,” the seelie explained.

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” Alec smiled, “I mean, he probably wants to get back here just as much as I’d like to be there. We both have someone we love.” He looked to J.C., “And if we’re even a little bit the same, we’d do just about anything to get back to them.”

J.C. smiled a bit, showing actual emotion for once before he nodded, “Let’s go then. Let’s get you home and set things right.

* * *

“And you’re sure this will work?” Alexander was already losing his patience with the seelie. Meliorn sighed and glanced back at him with a nod.

“It will work. This portal will get you back home. All you need to do is find this other Alec and bring him back into this world,” he told him.

“Or.” Alexander smoothed a hand over the handle of his seraph blade. “I could just kill him.” He shrugged, with a grin, “To make sure this never happens again.”

Meliorn shrugged as well, his eyes flickering to Isabelle who smiled at him, “Are you bringing them with you?”

Alexander caught the small look between Isabelle and Meliorn, before he chuckled, “Don’t worry. They’re staying here. I have my own team back home.”

The seelie nodded, straightening his back and getting up from his crouch, “There’s just one thing that may go wrong,” he admitted.

“Of course there is.” Jonathan sighed,drawing out the word ‘of,’ before crossing his arms.

“What is it?” Alexander asked.

“That other world is already attached to this one, so it doesn’t require a lot of power to open a gateway to it. However, if more power were added to my spell, the portal would expand.”

“Would expand?” Isabelle repeated the seelies words.

“These two worlds would combine together, they would become one.” Meliorn looked at her.

“Well, wouldn’t the power have to come from another seelie?” Clary asked and Meliorn nodded, so she continued. “What are the chances of another seelie opening a portal at the exact same time as this one?” She chuckled softly, “Seems very unlikely.”

Jonathan and Alexander shared a look, “I mean it is very unlikely, right?” Alexander asked, looking back to Meliorn who nodded.

“Very unlikely, almost impossible,” he agreed.

“Alright. Then let’s get this party started.” Alexander smirked, stepping forward into the spot where he had come to be, only days ago.

Meliorn waved a hand and tapped his spear on the floor a couple times. A portal opened, blowing everyone’s hair back.

“It’s been fun, Alec. Good luck,” Jonathan said, patting Alexander’s back. Alexander smiled at Isabelle before looking back to the portal and stepping forwards. He didn’t need to say goodbye to Clary... Scratch that, he didn’t want to. Then something changed. The hole crackled and grew bigger, causing Meliorn to take a step back.

“What’s going on?” Alexander called over the crackling that was growing louder.

“Something’s wrong!” The seelie shouted, “There’s too much power being used!”

“Well, use less!” Alexander called back. Off to the side, Jonathan made a snide comment. Alexander ignored the demon blooded man.

“It’s not me, it’s-” through the portal Meliorn could see himself though. But it wasn’t a reflection. On this side he was standing with Alexander, Jonathan, Clary and Isabelle. But when looking through the portal, he could see just Alec and J.C., and himself. “It’s them!”

“Shut the portal!” Jonathan shouted.

“I can’t! It’s not-” Meliorn tapped his staff again, “It’s too late!” The room started to fill with light and everyone on either side of the portal shielded their eyes. 

Suddenly the light was gone. They all looked at each other. Alexander growled and grabbed Meliorn.

“It didn’t work!” He gritted out through his teeth. 

“I’m genuinely sorry, that should have worked.” Meliorn’s calm words earned him a right hook from Alexander; the seelie stumbled back and fell to the floor.

“How do we know it didn’t work?” Isabelle asked. “You said it was too late, what did you mean by that?”

“There is a possibility that our two worlds have combined,” Meliorn said.

“Then where is he? Where’s Jace?” Alexander hissed.

“He’d be wherever he was in this other world,” Meliorn gasped out, pushing himself off the floor and to this feet.

“The Institute,” Alexander said to himself andturned to go, but Jonathan caught his arm.

“We don’t know what else has changed,” the demon blooded man said. “For all we know, we are now wanted for treason in this world again.”

“It won’t be safe at the Institute,” Clary inputted, backing up her brother.

Shocker, Alexander thought with sarcasm.

Alexander jerked his arm from Jonathan’s grasp, “Then it’s not safe for him. I’m going. You cowards can stay if you want,” he hissed our at the group before he moved towards the elevator. Isabelle automatically followed him, leaving the Morgensterns’ standing by the seelie. Jonathan growled, rolling his eyes before following after the Lightwoods. Clary joined them on the elevator just as it was about to the descend down to the exit of the prison.

* * *

J.C. glanced around the hallway at the Institute, “Did it not work?” He looked back to Meliorn.

Alec frowned, “It had to work,” he murmured, “That was our only chance. My only chance.” He looked to Meliorn who was being very quiet.

“So?” J.C. asked, losing what little patience he had left with the seelie.

“I may not have mentioned a certain problem that had the possibility of occurring,” Meliorn confessed.

“What did you do?” J.C. pressed him against the wall, putting his blade to the seelie’s throat.

“What happened?” Alec wondered, speaking softer than J.C..

“There aren’t two worlds anymore.” Meliorn bowed his head.

“Did you destroy the other one? Did you just murder my parabatai?” J.C. pressed the sword harder against the seelie’s neck and Meliorn choked, shaking his head.

“There is one world. Our two were combined,” he whispered.

“How?” J.C. hissed.

“They opened a portal the exact same time as us, giving the small spell double the power. So, the portal expanded and then one world absorbed the other.” The seelie closed his eyes. “It was very unlikely of it to happen, that’s why I didn’t mention it.”

“So, my Alec, he’s here?” J.C. glanced around.

“Here in this world, yes. But he’d appear where he and this Alec switched places, so not here, I’m presuming. Unless he’s hiding in that broom closet.” Meliorn raised his brows. J.C. snarled and slit the seelie’s throat.

“No! Jace!” Alec caught Meliorn as he fell towards the floor. The seelie gurgled, choking on his own blood.

“It’s okay,” he gasped out. “I have a funny feeling you’ll be seeing me again.” He smiled a bit, blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth before his head dropped back, eyes going glassy.

“Why?” Alec looked up at J.C., setting Meliorn’s body down on the floor. J.C. pressed his blade under Alec’s throat, and grinned.

“I’m sorry, have you not been paying attention, Alec? I’m bad and I can already feel my Alec, which means I’ll be immortal again soon enough. But right now, I’m still strong enough to kill you.” J.C. backed Alec up against the wall, pressing him back with his blade at his throat.

“I thought we agreed to work together,” Alec said.

“That was when I thought we had to, so I could get my Alec back. But now that our worlds have combined, I have him back, and yet I still have you. And I no longer have use for you, Alec.” J.C. grinned, wider.

“But... what about my Jace?” Alec frowned.

“I guess he wasn’t smart enough to save you himself.” J.C. smirked.

“Well, your guess is as good as mine because we’re the same person, but in this case I’m going to say your guess is wrong.” The voice came from behind J.C., sounding very familiar. 

Jace kicked J.C. in the back of the knee and hit the back of his head with the handle of his sword. J.C. fell to the floor, unconscious and Alec looked back up to Jace.

“Hey.” Alec smiled. Jace pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

“I missed you,” his non-parabatai whispered.

“And I’ve missed you.” Alec hugged him tightly.

“Isn’t this romantic,” a deep voice flowed out from across the room. The lovers looked to it. Alexander stood there, dark veins pulsing up his neck. The only reason he wasn’t knocked out with his parabatai was because their connection had faded slightly during their time apart.

“I think I might throw up.” Jonathan stepped out from behind him. The pure nephilims eyes dropped to the golden veined man on the floor, and he growled.

“He better not be dead,” he said. “I went through a lot of crap to get back to him.”

“Run.” Alec grabbed Jace and ran, but as they turned the corner they ran into Clary and Isabelle. 

“Hello, dearest brothers,” Isabelle purred.

“Going so soon?” Clary grinned, her eyes almost completely navy.

“It’s like I’m right back where I started, except Izzy’s alive,” Alec said. 

The words caused Isabelle to falter for a second, but Clary drew one of her daggers back and threw it. The weapon hit Jace in the stomach and he went down. Alec caught him, holding him up. Clary grinned and Isabelle got control of herself, slowly smiling. Alec lowered Jace to the floor and against the wall before he activated his sword. Isabelle charged at him, slinging out her whip. It wrapped around Alec’s waist and she jerked him towards her. Alec hit her across the face, hard, and the whips hold on him loosened. He shoved her up against the wall; hitting her head off it, hard enough to knock her out. He lowered her carefully to the ground, and then it hit him that Clary hadn’t retaliated. He turned towards her to find the redhead on the floor, she was out cold as well, exactly like Isabelle.

“They’re connected,” Jace grunted out. Alec went to his boyfriends side and pulled him to his feet, causing Jace to cry out in pain. He traced the blond’s iratze rune and the two continued on their way until they were off the premises of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m sorry for making anyone following this story wait... but, I hoped you enjoyed it! And any feedback is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two universes and now there is one universe. J.C. And Alexander are out for blood while Jace and Alec try to come up with a plan to defeat their evil alternate selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. soooooooo it’s been over a month. I meant to write this chapter as the last one with the ending, but I hit to many writer blocks and decided to post it as this part separately for the people who are waiting. I know that I have posted three other stories since this last update, I just have a bad habit of working on several things at the same time .-. Anyways, I’m sorry for the wait and I hope y’all enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, I skimmed because I wanted to post quickly.-. I hope you like it!

Something hard smacked across Clary’s face and she jolted awake. She found herself looking up into the face Alexander. His hand was raised and she realized he had slapped her, but before she could complain, he was speaking.

“Where did they go?” He growled.

“You slapped me!” She accused, even though it was obvious that he had. He didn’t blink.

“And I’ll do it again, if you don’t answer me,” he hissed. Behind him, Jonathan tensed, but stayed put.

“I don’t know,” Clary gritted out through clenched teeth.

Alexander growled again, he purposelytwitched his hand slightly and the redhead sunk back. 

Jonathan gripped the pure nephilim’s wrist, “That’s enough,” he hissedq.

Alexander looked back at him, glaring, “Do you want to be on the other end of this slap? Because I can assure you, you won’t like it.”

“She doesn’t know, because of me,” Isabelle spoke up. As Clary had been smacked awake, she had as well. “Alec, the other one, knocked me out and because Clary and I are connected, she must have fallen the same instant I did.”

Alexander looked from Isabelle to Clary, then back to his sister, “That’s a weakness we cannot have.” He straightened from his crouch over the redhead and pulled out his seraph blade, activating it.

“Don’t be stupid, Alec, we need them,” Jonathan told him, hand gripping the taller man’s wrist again.

“He’s right,” J.C.’s voice came to them as he rounded the corner. He was still a bit foggy, but he was able to walk and talk now. “You and I are connected as well, if they are a weakness then so are we.”

“It’s different,” Alexander grunted. “You and I are strong, the girls have only just been turned, they haven’t accessed their full potential yet. They’re useless to us like this.”

“Then have them increase their power the way you and I did.” J.C. touched his parabatai’s shoulder and both men felt the power inside themselves grow at the contact. 

“Out of the question,” Jonathan growled.

“Calm down, lover boy.” J.C. glanced back at him, “This is our only choice if you want your sister to live. I’ll gladly let Alec kill her.”

Jonathan glowered at the blond, but refused to stay quiet, “The more they touch each other the stronger they get, that’s true, but it also brings them closer to what happened to Alec. He was basically dying. All of his emotion was fading, he was going to become pure nephilim. He was going to lose every aspect of him that made him human. Here, Clary loves me. I won’t lose that because you consider it a weakness.”

“Oh? And you’re going to stop me from killing her?” Alexander laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t have the juice to stop me, let alone kill me.” 

Jonathan clenched his jaw, eyes lowering to the floor, “You’re right,” he said. “I don’t have the power to kill ‘you’.” The emphasis on the word you was very clear. Jonathan grabbed J.C., jerking him back against his chest, pressing a blade to his throat. “But if I kill him, you’ll die as well and there isn’t anything you can do about it.”

Alexander gritted his teeth together, “Let him go.”

“You and him have been separated way too long. You’re abilities have weakened, even when you became pure nephilim, he didn’t.” Jonathan’s eyes went black, “He never completed his transformation, and if I have anything to do with it, he never will.” Alexander growled, frowning slightly and the demon blooded man chuckled, “Seems like the girls aren’t the only weak link in the group.”

“Fine. I won’t kill her, just let him go,” Alexander said.

“Back away from my sister first.” Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

Alexander clenched his jaw, looking down at the redhead. Clary looked back up at him, eyes clouded with fear. He backed away from her, “Let him go,” he said, once he was about 6 steps back from Clary. Jonathan let J.C. go and the white haired man went to his sisters side, helping her to her feet. Clary hugged Jonathan closer to her and behind them Isabelle smiled a bit. Alexander went to his parabatai’s side and was pulled into a deep kiss. The instant their lips touched, there was a spark of power that ran between them. 

“This isn’t the time for that,” Jonathan spoke after watching the two men for over a minute. “We have to find and kill the other Jace and Alec.”

J.C. glanced back at the white haired man, “I think we should go back to your apartment and regroup. We don’t know where they are; we should use this time to come up with a plan.” The blond’s grip on the pure nephilim had Jonathan thinking that they were going to do more than just regroup. Finally, he sighed and nodded. J.C. grinned, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Jace knocked on Magnus’ door as Alec held up his bow, aiming an arrow at the entrance. The door opened and Lorenzo blinked at them, clearly just waking up. 

“Is Magnus here?” Jace asked.

“Are you here to kill us again?” Magnus called over from somewhere else in the loft.

“Neither of us has ever killed anyone,” Jace said.

“Actually, in the other world I killed Jonathan which also killed Clary,” Alec whispered to him. The blond gave him a surprised look. “It was self defense,” the taller man explained. 

Magnus came up to the door and opened it wider, “You’re from this universe?” He asked.

“Yes. We aren’t parabatai.” Alec lifted up his shirt to reveal blank skin near his hip and as did Jace.

“Come in.” The warlock’s moved back to let the boys in, before Lorenzo shut the door and put the wards back up.

“So, the universes have combined?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded, sombrely and Lorenzo spoke up, “One good thing did come out of this though. Magnus and I reunited.” He smiled at his boyfriend, who placed a hand on his arm.

“Wait.” Jace frowned. “But you two are from different universes.”

“And the bad one that I got stuck in, you two had never been together, I don’t think you were even friends,” Alec pointed out.

“We absorbed our other selves,” Magnus said. “We’ve been working on it for about an hour, but that seems to be what has happened. I’m sure everyone else who had another self who had passed, absorbed their memories as well.”

“What about Jace and I? Our other selves are still walking around, what does that mean for us?” Alec wondered. The warlock’s shared a long look, before Lorenzo sighed.

“We think the strongest of the two will absorb the other. As our other selves were deceased, naturally we were the ones to absorb them,” he explained. He looked to Jace, “This ‘bad’ Jace hasn’t completed his transition, we’re certain if you two were to merge the good would weigh out the bad.” 

“And Alec?” Jace asked. Both warlock’s said nothing, eyes avoiding both boys. “And Alec?” The blond repeated.

“I’m not going to make it, am I?” Alec whispered, after a couple minutes of silence.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Jace looked from him to the warlock’s. “Tell me that’s not what you’re saying.”

“Alexander has completed his transition into a pure nephilim and that makes him impossible to kill,” Lorenzo clarified.

“Nearly impossible,” Magnus added, quietly.

“What can kill him?” Jace questioned. Alec stayed quiet, silently accepting his fate. Both warlock’s said nothing once again.

“J.C. can, can’t he?” Alec spoke up, suddenly. “And that’s your plan, isn’t it? You want Jace to merge with J.C. Before he completes the transition, but then complete it with Alexander. All that power would be Jace’s to control and he’d be able to kill him.” Alec looked at the warlock’s, “I’m right, aren’t I? Well, I’m saying no to that plan. It’s too risky. You don’t know for sure if the power will corrupt Jace or not, I refuse to risk his life.”

“So, I’m just supposed to sit back and watch as you lose yours?” Jace frowned.

“J.C. won’t be a problem anymore and neither will Alexander. If we don’t do this, this world will be ruled by darkness.” Lorenzo crossed his arms over his chest.

“One sacrifice to save thousands.” Jace nodded, “Let’s do the plan.”

“Absolutely not. I just got you back; I refuse to live in a world without you.” Alec shook his head, mouth set in a hard line.

“Alec, look at me.” Jace held the taller boys’ hands. “This is the only way,” he whispered to him.

“I can’t lose you again, I won’t,” Alec told him.

“You don’t know you’ll lose me for sure, there is a chance that the darkness won’t corrupt me.” Jace smiled a bit, but didn’t believe his words. He had no doubt that this would be one of the last moments he’d have with Alec. But he swallowed his sadness and kissed the taller boy.

“I can’t, I won’t.” Alec backed up, shaking his head. “I need some air.” He went out into the balcony, shutting the doors behind him.

“It’s the only way, Jace,” Magnus said.

“I know.” The blond nodded, “And we’ll go through with the plan. He just needs some time.” He sat, resting his face against his hands with a shaky exhale. After a moment, he looked up, “I should go talk to him.”

“Let me,” Magnus said with a smile, before going out onto the balcony. He returned instantly, panic readable on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jace was instantly on his feet.

“It’s Alec,” Magnus told him. “He’s gone.”

* * *

When Alec awoke the first thing he felt was the dull pain in the back of his head. When he went to reach up to the back of skull, he found that he couldn’t because his hands were tied behind his back. The light above him came on suddenly and he blinked the black spots from his vision. There was a low chuckle and he felt something slide against his cheek, a finger he realized.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” a voice said, followed by another quiet chuckle. 

Alec blinked harder, and looked up, searching for the owner of the voice.

Jonathan Morgenstern grinned down at him, “Welcome back.”

“Where am I?” Alec questioned. 

“Jace tells me that you killed me in this other universe, and now that I’ve gotten his memories, I know that you willingly killed my sister as well.” The white haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

“You were going to kill me, it was self defence.” Alec glanced away.

Jonathan gripped his chin and made the taller boy look at him, before hitting him hard across the face. Alec grunted and spat out blood onto the floor. Jonathan laughed, “You really are as weak as Alexander told me. That’s kind of depressing, but such a turn on.” The demon blooded man bit his lip and leaned forward, holding up a dagger that Alec recognized as one of Clary’s. He pressed the blade under Alec’s chin, pushing the sharp edge against the skin. “Is that all you got?” Jonathan wondered, “Please, try again to assert your dominance.”

Alec ground his teeth together, cutting off the response he so desperately wanted to say. Jonathan sliced through the dark haired man’s bicep. He was grinning, clearly enjoying the pain that Alec was experiencing. The white haired man cut down Alec’s chest, cutting through his shirt.

“You’re scum, you know that right?” Alec looked up at him, defiantly.

“Do you really want to test me?” Jonathan presses the blade harder against Alec’s skin, causing the taller boy to wince with pain. Alec frowned and looked to the side where the tray -the arrangement- on the cart was. It was a spread of metal instruments, he was sure that Jonathan would use all of them on him if he got the chance. Alec knee he’d enjoy it.

Suddenly, he was being straddled, and his head was being jerked back. Alec looked into the face of Alexander. Alec hadn’t even seen his double meter the room; let alone J.c., Isabelle or Clary.

“Hello me.” The dark eyed man smirked, “You’re not looking too good, you’re kind of pale.”

“You can torture me all you want, I’m not going to give in to you.” Alec glared up at him.

“I was thinking about bringing some colour to those cheeks, but I’d like to keep the blood on the inside.” Alexander pressed against him and Alec could feel his erection. Alec closed his eyes, turning his face away. “You know what’s funny?” Alexander continued. “Is that I still have a better chance of getting you off than Clary does, simply because I’m a man. And no matter how hard you try to resist, no matter how many times you tell yourself that we are the same person, I’m still going to get you to cum for me.” Alexander bit Alec’s earlobe and the man tied to the chair whimpered. 

“This is so wrong,” Jonathan muttered and J.C. smirked. 

“So, we can continue this or you can give in and merge with me willingly.” Alexander leaned back, looking at him, raising a brow. Alec swallowed and said nothing, not meeting his eyes. Alexander grinned and gripped Alec’s shoulders, before grinding down against the other man. Alec, in spite of himself, arched his back and felt himself harden.

“Dammit,” he hissed to himself and Alexander chuckled, before biting his lip in thought. 

“This seems almost too easy,” he muttered before glancing back to the others in the room. He seemed to be choosing someone to take over and Alec prayed it wasn’t Jonathan or Clary. Alexander finally turned back to him, smirking. “Dear sister, why don’t you come lend me a hand?”

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked back over Alexander’s shoulder to watch as Isabelle moved by J.C.

“Absolutely not.” Alec shook his head, squirming in the chair as Alexander got to his feet and moved over to his parabatai. Isabelle stopped in front of Alec, eyes dark and low. “You don’t have to do this, Izzy,” Alec whispered to her. Without words, his sister sunk to her knees in front of him and undid his pants. He couldn’t do anything to stop her because asking with his hands, his legs were secured to the chair as well. “Izzy, please don’t-” he cut off as she slipped her hand inside and gripped at his cock. Alec closed his eyes, not wanting to carve the the image of his sister on her knees giving him pleasure into his mind. He felt her pull out his erection and stroke it. Then there was a brief pause before he felt her mouth envelope his member, causing him to let out a strangled whine. He wasn’t sure who chuckled, but he assumed it had been Alexander.

“If you give in, this will all stop,” Alexander told him. Alec shook his head, staying quiet. Isabelle sucked on the top of his penis harshly before taking his erection farther down her throat. Alec gasped softly, squeezing his eyes tighter.

“Please, Isabelle, stop.” Alec fought against the ropes that held his hands behind him.

“Yes, dear sister, why don’t we move on to the main event?” Alexander smirked and Isabelle got to her feet. Nothing happened for a moment and Alec assumed she was being replaced with someone else. He assumed wrong. She touched his shoulders and he looked up at her as she straddled him. He felt her wetness press against him, hot and bare.

“You have got to be joking.” Alec looked up at Isabelle appalled. 

His sister met his eyes, “I’ve wanted this for so long, big brother.”

Alec grimaced, “No, you have never wanted this, Izzy. Something’s messing with your mind.” He shook his head, feeling disgusted.

“I want you inside of me,” she spoke, almost robotically and leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his ear. “Ask for some privacy,” she whispered to him.

“What?” Alec asked, quietly.

“Just ask.” Isabelle leaned back, rubbing her sex against his cock with a soft moan.

“Could we at least get some privacy?” Alec asked, looking over at the others. Alexander And J.C. shared a look.

“I’ve got it from here, dear brother,” Isabelle told Alexander, shooting a sinister smile at him over her shoulder. Alexander stepped towards her as the others cleared out.

“Make me proud, little sister.” Alexander kisses Isabelle’s cheek and she grinned at the praise. He left then. Isabelle didn’t say anything until the door shut behind them and the footsteps had faded. 

She looked back to Alec, “Everything’s going to be okay, Alec,” she whispered.

“You’re you?” He asked and she nodded.

“When I merged with my other self, the good weighed out the bad,” Isabelle told him. “They haven’t noticed that anything is different yet.”

“You have to get me out of here, Izzy. I can’t merge with Alexander, he’s stronger than I am, he’ll destroy everything good inside me.” Alec frowned, looking up at her.

“I need you to play along for a bit longer, while I figure out how to contact Magnus. I can’t get you out of here by myself, I need help,” Isabelle admitted. 

“Play along how?” He wondered. She raised a brow and ground down against him, letting out a high pitched whine.

“You feel so good inside of me, big brother,” she spoke in a volume clearly wanting to be heard by eavesdroppers upstairs. Alec’s eyes widened and he finally nodded.

“This is wrong, Izzy. We shouldn’t be doing this,” Alec spoke in the same volume she had.

“But I don’t want to stop.” Isabelle rocked her hips against his and he wondered if she was actually enjoying herself. The thought made him go completely flaccid against her heat. His sister raised a brow at him and he murmured an apology under his breath.

“You need to stop, Isabelle. You can fight this, you can-”

She cut him off, “Touch me, big brother.”

“What? No!” Alec made a face. Isabelle untied his hands.

“Touch me,” she hissed. Alec very gently placed his hands on her hips as she began to falsely ride his cock. 

“Is anyone else getting mildly turned on?” Clary asked. She was stretched out on the couch, her legs across her brothers lap.

“Define mildly,” J.C. muttered.

“I’m going to ignore both of you.” Alexander rolled his eyes. “You’re not horny, Fray, you’re just feeling what Isabelle is because you two are connected.”

“I could be horny.” Clary poured and Jonathan ran a hand up her leg. Alexander faked a gag and rolled his eyes again.

“Are you feeling left out, Alec?” Jonathan raised a brow and rose to his feet, moving over to the taller man. Alexander narrowed his eyes, watching him. Jonathan slid his own jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the side, eyes still on Alexander. J.C. bit his lip, leaning against the island in the kitchen. Jonathan undid the taller man’s pants and cupped his cock, palming it through the denim. Alexander continued to watch Jonathan as the white haired man slid down into his knees and pulled out his penis. The demon blooded man took Alexander’s cock into his mouth and sucked softly, eyes remaining locked with the other man’s. Alexander groaned and slid a hand into the white hair.

J.C. smirked, growing hard at the sight in front of him. He walked over to them and kissed Alexander, who moaned into his mouth. 

Clary watched them, to entranced with the scene playing out in front of her to notice anything else. She slid her hand down between her legs and began to rub her clit under her skirt. 

Alexander’s eyes opened and he looked at J.C., raising one brow. The blond nodded and sunk to his knees beside Jonathan. The demon blooded man had the cock pushed from his mouth and then he was pulled into a kiss. Alexander bit his lip at he watched J.C. and Jonathan kiss, grinning a bit. The blond pulled back after a few moments and looked up at Alexander before sucking his parabatai’s cock into his mouth, pushing him into the back of his throat.

Jonathan smirked and got to his feet, leaning in and kissing the taller man. Alexander kissed him back, but only for a moment because he felt his parabatai’s teeth scrape against his penis as a warning. The dark haired man chuckled and kissed Jonathan’s neck instead. That was about the time he noticed Clary, who now had her panties hanging off one leg and her fingers deep inside herself, eyes on the men. Alexander smirked and bit Jonathan’s neck, drawing blood, just for fun. But when Clary reacted, and started to bleed when the demon blooded man did, he pushed Jonathan away from him.

“Stop,” he said. J.C. automatically got to his feet, licking his lips.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Alexander elbowed Jonathan hard in the stomach and Clary gasped in pain. “They’re connected,” the blond whispered.

“Clary, can you feel Isabelle?” Alexander tucked his cock away, stepping towards her. Clary paused and closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. A moment later she got to her feet, eyes snapping open.

“I can’t feel her.” She moved her shirt to the side and her skin was bare, there was no parabatai rune to be seen.

“Izzy?” Alexander called across the apartment to the room they’d cleared out to tie Alec up in. There was no reply.

J.C. stepped forwards, “Isabelle!” Clary narrowed her eyes and moved towards the door before going to open the it, twisting the handle slightly.

“It’s locked,” she told them. Alexander came over and kicked in the door, entering the room. It was empty and the window was open.

“Dammit,” he hissed under his breath before he left the room. “They’re gone. Isabelle betrayed us,” he told the others.

“What do we do?” Clary asked, pulling her underwear back on by the couch.

“We find them,” Alexander said as he pulled on his jacket.

“Then what?” Jonathan wondered. Him and J.C. were already by the door.

“I merge with Alec.” Alexander shrugged, dismissively. 

“And what about Izzy?” The redhead spoke up once more. 

Alexander turned to her, smirking, “Well, I guess I’m going to have to kill her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry for taking so long to update. But I hope you liked it and any feedback is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving for three months, and this is all I could finish... this is an update and there will be another chapter. I’m sorry about the wait time, but I don’t have a choice.

“Why are we meeting here? Our loft was safe enough.” Lorenzo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was taken off your balcony without anyone even realizing it.” Alec gave him a look.

“I don’t know how Jonathan got through the wards.” Magnus frowned.

“Even though he isn’t as strong as my brother...” Isabelle paused for a moment before correcting herself, “I mean, as my other brother...? Jonathan is still a large threat. He completed his transition in one of the universes; he’s going to be just as hard to kill as Alec... as the bad Alec.” Izzy sighed, “This is really confusing,” she murmured to herself. 

“When you merged with your other self you became good, but what about Clary?” Jace asked.

“She was bad in the other world and this one.” Isabelle looked at him, “There wasn’t really anything we could have done.”

“But,” Magnus started. “We may be able to save her still. She isn’t evil because of the parabatai mishap or demonic blood; she’s been infected. Once by being connected to Jonathan by a twinning rune and the second time by being infected by Isabelle. But you and her never completed your transitions.” He looked to Isabelle, who nodded. “So, all we need to do is get rid of one infection or the other and she should become good again,” he told them.

“Well, does anyone have any heavenly fire laying around?” Jace asked, sarcastically. He got four narrowed eyed looks and he nodded, “I’ll take that as a no. So, we have to take the infection out of Clary that was given to her by Isabelle? How are we supposed to do that? Isabelle and Clary aren’t parabatai anymore, plus Isabelle is good again.”

“We’ll come up with a plan for Clary, but our main concern is Alexander,” Magnus said. “The more time we waste coming up with a new plan, the more time J.C. has to complete his transition and then we won’t stand a chance against either of them.” The warlock looked to Alec, who shook his head.

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Alec said. 

“You and I had a conversation very similar to this not so long ago, Alec.” The voice came from the shadows and Meliorn stepped into the light. “When you came to me asking for my help to get you back to your own world and I refused, you called me selfish. You asked me, if I’d wish Alexander’s wrath on a more fragile world. This world is just as fragile, now that it has merged with the other.” The seelie moved closer to the group, stepping up in front of the tallest shadowhunter. “Now it is my turn to ask you, Alec Lightwood. Are you not willing to sacrifice one for the many? Are you really that selfish?” 

Alec clenched his jaw, eyes lowering to the floor. He felt Jace touch his arm and Isabelle do the same on his other side. 

“Please, Alec. It will be okay,” Jace whispered to him.

“There is a chance that he will survive.” Isabelle smiled a bit, “The other Jace, he’s not as bad as the other Alec. There is a good chance that Jace will be able to stay in control even after completing the transition.”

Alec glanced down at Izzy, before looking to his boyfriend, “Okay, fine.” He sighed, defeated. “We will do this plan.” His eyes stayed on the blond and Jace smiled, sympathetically. 

“We have to come up with a plan to get close enough to J.C. for Jace to complete the merge without Alexander realizing what has happened,” Magnus said.

“I have a few ideas about that,” Isabelle told him. “Even though they know that I betrayed them, I’m willing to bet that I can get Clary to listen to me. And if she’ll listen, I’m sure I can get her to trust me.” Izzy went off with the two warlocks, pulling Meliorn along, inputting something about a seelie potion.

Alec looked back at Jace as the four went into the other room, he couldn’t help but feel like they had deliberately left the two of them alone. 

“You really want to go through with this, Jace?” The taller boy asked.

“If there’s a chance to get rid of a monster like Alexander, then I think we should take our shot.” The blond stepped closer, looking up at Alec. “I don’t want anyone else to die or get hurt because of me,” he whispered.

Alec clenched his jaw again and pulled his boyfriend closer, pressing his mouth to his. Jace kissed him back, hands automatically gripping the back of the taller boy’s head. Alec lifted him up and sat down on the stiff couch that the warlock’s had previously been sitting on. Jace pushed off the dark haired boys’ jacket as he deepened the kiss. Alec moaned softly into his mouth before pulling back and tugging Jace’s shirt off over his head.

Alexander’s hands slid up J.C.’s back, gripping his bare shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh, causing them both to hiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” J.C. whispered to him, eyes dark with lust. 

“We will never be apart again, my parabatai.” Alexander ground his erection up against the blond’s and the shorter man groaned. 

Alec moaned softly as Jace kissed down his now bare chest, stopping once to twirl his tongue around one of the older boys’ nipples.

“Tease.” Alec pouted.

Jace chuckled, “Always.” He popped openAlec’s jeans and slid them down, over his hips.

Alexander fisted a hand in J.C.’s hair, pulling harshly on the soft blond locks as the younger man took his cock farther down his throat. 

“This feels amazing,” Alexander said.

“Feels pretty good to me too.” J.C. smirked.

“Just because it’s been a while since we first made love, doesn’t mean you get to use my own joke on me.” Alexander bucked his hips and the blond choked for a second, but didn’t pull away.

“Jace, J- uh.” Alec shuddered under his boyfriends mouth, as the blond rubbed his slit with his tongue.

“I know, baby,” Jace whispered to him.

“I need you, I need you know.” The older boy looked down at him, panting softly.

“Uh!” J.C. winced slightly as his parabatai entered him in one dry thrust.

“Haven’t played with yourself lately, have you, lover?” Alexander gripped the blond’s throat and pulled him up, so J.C.’s back was against his chest, both of them kneeling on the bed. The dark haired man pressed his mouth to his parabatai’s neck and grazed his teeth against the skin, causing them both to moan.

“I’ve been busy worrying about you.” J.C. grunted out as Alexander started to pump into him, harshly.

Jace sunk down on his boyfriends’ cock, arching his back and letting out a soft moan. Alec bit his lip, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of the blond’s head, arms resting on his shoulders. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec whispered to Jace, leaning in and kissing him softly. The younger shadowhunter cupped his face, stroking his thumb against his cheek, kissing him back as he began to ride him slowly.

Jace pulled back, panting, after a moment, “You feel so good inside me. I never want this to end.” He arched his back again, hands gripping at his boyfriends’ shoulders.

“The fact that I can feel your insides is really turning me on,” Alexander growled out against J.C.’s neck as he thrusted deeper inside of him.

J.C. gripped his own erection, stroking it, adding more pleasure for both of them. He pressed back against his parabatai, leaning his head back against the pale shoulder. “You turn me on, period.” The blond chuckled and Alexander licked up the side of his neck, causing J.C. to moan.

Alec licked at his hand until his entire palm was wet before he gripped at his boyfriends’ erection, giving it a slow pump. Jace bucked into his hand before pressing himself back down on his cock and grinding against his balls.

“By the Angel, you’ve always known me so well.” Jace blushed, slightly.

Alec grinned, “How else did you think I fell in love with you?” He kissed the blond again, thrusting up inside of him. Jace started to ride Alec a bit faster, eyes locking with his soulmates’.

“You know, when you were gone, I screwed the other Jace,” Alexander whispered against J.C.’s neck, slamming up inside of him.

“Wait, what?” The blond’s mouth couldn’t form a frown because he was gasping now, mouth ajar.

“Don’t be jealous, pet.” Alexander’s grip tightened on J.C.’s throat as his thrusts quickened. “He wasn’t nearly as fun as you are. Kept talking, asking me questions; he reminded me of Isabelle.”

“I’m not jealous... just wish I’d taken advantage of this other Alec when I’d had my chance.” J.C. snorted, playing it off, but he was lying. He couldn’t place what he was feeling, but as his lover bucked inside of him, he could feel something growing.

“I’m so close, baby,” Alec moaned out, thrusting up inside of his boyfriend while he stroked his erection.

Jace bucked into the taller boys’ hand, arching his back and riding the thick, welcomed cock, “Me too.” He nodded, breathing quickly.

Alec gripped at Jace’s shoulders, gasping softly, speeding up his hand on his boyfriends’ erection, “Cum for me, baby,” he whispered out.

“I’m gonna cum,” J.C. gasped out, as his parabatai pounded into his ass. 

Alexander nodded, his skin slapping against the blond’s as he drove inside of him over and over again, “That’s it, that’s it, right there- oh god.” The older man groaned, letting go of J.C.’s neck and pressing him down onto his hands and knees. Alexander gripped at the blond’s hips, nails biting into the skin and drawing blood. J.C. gasped, but Alexander didn’t seem to feel anything as blood dripped down his thigh. 

“There, right there-” Jace leaned down and kissed Alec deeply, shuddering. Alec held his boyfriend as the blond came on his chest with a drawn out, shaky moan, hips thrusting wildly. The taller boy hit his own peak moments after, cumming inside of his boyfriend with a low groan. Jace rode him as he came down and then they were sharing another kiss, tongues tangling with one another’s.

Alexander dragged his nails down J.C.’s back, leaving red marks, as he came hard, his hips frantically bucking. He moaned, pressing deeper inside of the blond who arrived as he did, his semen hitting the sheets beneath them. J.C. flopped onto his side as his parabatai pulled out of him with a satisfied groan. 

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend, “I love you,” he said.

J.C. rolled over to look at Alexander with a grin, “I love you, my parabatai.”

“And I love you.” Jace chuckled and nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck with a happy sigh.

Alexander glanced back at J.C. after tugging on his jeans, “I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” The taller man left the room without another word, leaving his parabatai confused and saddened.

J.C. laid there for several long minutes before dressing and coming out of the room, looking around. Clary sat on the couch, talking to Isabelle. He narrowed his eyes, moving towards them. Clary saw J.C. then and smiled up at him, “Hey,” she said.

“What the hell is she doing here? She betrayed us.” J.C. crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s what I wanted you to think.” Isabelle looked back at him and rose to her feet, eyes dark. “I wanted the good Alec to think I’d betrayed you guys, so they’d let me in on their plan.” She smiled, slowly at him.

J.C. narrowed his eyes at the raven haired woman before tilting his head to the side, “What did you learn from the others?”

“Nothing really important yet, some talk about Alexander’s merge but that’s about it.” Isabelle shrugged a bit.

Her words reminded J.C. of how disconnected his parabatai had been just about 10 minutes ago; he looked down, frowning. “Where is Alexander?” He asked, looking around again.

“He left with my brother about 15 minutes ago,” Clary told them. “They didn’t say where they were going.”

The blond clenched his jaw before looking back to Isabelle, “You love me right?”

Isabelle smiled, “Of course I do, you’re my brother, Jace.”

J.C. nodded, “Of course, of course. Could I talk to you in there for a moment?” He gestured to the bedroom and she nodded, before following him into the other room. Once inside, he pulled her against him and kissed her, hard. Isabelle pulled back a bit, looking confused.

“What are you doing?” She asked, pressing her hands to his chest.

“Alec, he’s becoming different again. Our connection has been fading and I need to feel loved by someone while we...” he faded off, biting his lip.

“Jace... I’m not sure I can do that, you’re my brother.” Isabelle looked down.

“Please, Izzy. If you love me, you’ll do this for me.” J.C. cupped her face, “Please.”

Isabelle shook her head, “I can’t. I’m sorry, Jace.” She stepped back, but stilled as he grabbed her arm. “I should go back to the other Alec and Jace, before they get suspicious,” she told him.

“You’re not going anywhere.” J.C. jerked her against him and kissed her again. Isabelle struggles against him, but he was too strong. He threw her onto the bed and was on top of her before she could react. J.C. pressed his mouth to hers again, grinding down against her leg. Suddenly he was being pulled off of her and thrown back against the plaster. 

Jace looked up at him and smiled, uneasily, “Here goes nothing,” he said before he pressed their foreheads together. Both of them gasped as the merge began to ensue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, see you in three months!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and J.C. merge and depending on who wins, it could either destroy the world or save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been like six months and I apologize! My life has been so busy with the virus. I’m still working because I’m in health care, so I haven’t had much time to write. But here is the final chapter. I hope you are all safe! Feedback is welcome and I hope you like it!

The merge was unlike anything that Jace expected it would be. It was like he was in his own head but J.C.’s at the same time. He could see and feel and hear and smell all of the horrible things that this other man – who had supposedly been like him at one point – had done. He couldn’t believe how far this other Jace had fallen, but there was something else that he couldn’t believe. J.C. wasn’t fighting him, physically or mentally. He wasn’t even trying to put up any kind of fight, and that shocked Jace to his core.

Please,  a very familiar voice whispered through Jace’s mind.  Please, just end this.  And then J.C. was gone and - seemingly - only Jace stood in front of Isabelle.

“Did it... did it work?” She asked in hushed tone.

“He’s gone,” Jace said, looking to her. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She nodded. “What’s next?”

* * *

“What I don’t understand is why it was so easy to take over J.C.,” Lorenzo said, arms crossed.

Jace and Isabelle had regrouped with the rest of them and had just explained what had gone down.

“Perhaps, he saw no use in fighting a battle he couldn’t win.” Magnus shrugged.

“That’s not it. He didn’t fight me at all,” Jace told them. “He begged me to end this. He just gave up, putting all of the pressure on us. On me.”

“Giving you all that power, but why?” The yellow eyed warlock wondered.

“He was suffering,” Isabelle spoke up, turning their attention on her. “Alexander has been slipping away, his humanity fading, and J.C. couldn’t take it anymore.”

“He just wanted it to be like the olden days, he wanted to feel loved,” Jace added in with a short nod.

“He was a monster,” Meliorn said. “Not as bad as Alexander, but still a monster.”

“Even monsters have feelings sometimes,” Isabelle said.

“We’ve only completed half of the plan,” Alec cut in. “Jace still needs to complete the transition with Alexander, unfortunately.”

“And we still need to disinfect Clary,” Isabelle told him. “I think if I could get close enough to her, I can influence her to be good. With Jace’s help.”

“My help?” The blond looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Alexander was able to influence me with darkness and his powers, but you’re good with the same abilities. I think if I could get Clary alone, you could infect me, and I could influence her with goodness.” Isabelle ran a hand through her hair, “It’s a long shot, but it’s the only idea I have.”

“That could work,” Magnus said with a short nod.

“How did he infect you?” Jace asked.

“A kiss.” Isabelle grimaced.

“Alexander kissed you?” Alec’s expression mirrored hers as he stared at her in disgust. “There’s still time to just pack our bags and flee.”

“Alec.” Jace looked at him and the taller boy smiled, uneasily.

“I’m joking,” he said, “Kind of. So, Jace kisses Isabelle and she kisses Clary to infect her with goodness? That seems like a longshot.”

“It’s the only plan we have,” Isabelle said with a slight glance around the room. When no one said anything, she nodded. “Then that’s what we will do.”

Jace nodded, his head getting foggy. He felt tired, heavy headed.

“Are you alright?” Alec’s voice startled Jace from his thoughts and he looked over at his boyfriend. He realized that the others had left already.

“I can’t- I just can’t imagine going through all of the things he did. He really was suffering,” Jace told him. Now that he had merged with J.C. all of his memories had become his own. And it was terrifying. The things J.C. had gone through, the things that he had done, the people he’d hurt and killed. “They killed dad and had Jonathan kill Max. They killed hundreds of shadowhunters and people, all innocent. It’s just- it’s a lot to handle.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Alec held his boyfriend close to him.

“It’ll all be over soon, after we get rid of Alexander.” Jace forced a smile, “Everything’s going to be okay, after that.”

“Do you really think you’ll be able to handle him? Do you really think you’ll survive the transition?” Alec looked worried, but Jace cupped his face and met his eyes.

“I believe our love is greater than their bond, I know it. Good will always overcome evil, light will shine out the dark, love is stronger than lust.” Jace swallowed and kissed his boyfriend shortly, “And I love you so much, I always have, but if this doesn’t work out-”

“Don’t talk like that,” Alec spoke, cutting him off. “This will work. It’s got to. I love you too much to let you go just yet.”

Jace smiled and the two shared another soft kiss, “I love you,” the blond whispered.

“And I love you.”

* * *

  
Alexander watched out the window, jaw clenched and eyes dark as he watched the car lights from the street below. It had been a whole day since he had heard anything from his parabatai, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t feel him any longer. He was unsure about how he felt about that. He loved J.C. but he knew it wasn’t the same as before. Before it had been rainbows, sunshine and them against the world. Now, it was sex, murder and Alexander growing stronger off anything they shared together. Was that what he was now? Some power-hungry monster? He shook his head; he didn’t believe that. He did love J.C., and he  was worried that the blond had gotten himself into trouble. He was. But he was also worried about losing their powerful connection. The door to his office opened and he looked over, sighing at the sight of the redhead.

“Good news?” He asked. Clary stayed quiet and then slowly but surely, shook her head.

“I can’t find Jace or Isabelle anywhere,” she told him with a frown.

Alexander turned back to the window, “Keep searching. He’s got to be out there somewhere.” He couldn’t care less about Isabelle; his sister had betrayed him in his universe and in this one. If he ever saw her again, he’d killed her with his bare hands. Hopefully, this time she would stay dead.

“Are you going to kill Isabelle?” Clary asked, almost as if she had read his mind.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. He had no reason to lie; the redhead wouldn’t be able to stop him anyway.

“What about me?”

“What about you?” He sighed again, glancing back over at her.

“She’s my parabatai. I won’t just let you kill her,” Clary spoke defiantly.

“As if you’d have a choice,” he murmured before turning to face her fully. “I doubt you two are still connected. The good Isabelle surely weighed out this weaker one. Your bond was no where near strong enough to shield her from the merge.”

“I’ll keep looking for them.” Clary frowned, but left, not needing to say anymore. Alexander turned back to look back down at the street.

“That was kind of harsh,” Jonathan spoke from his seat in Alec’s office chair.

“Are you questioning my authority?” Alexander wondered, amusement in his eyes as he looked at the white-haired man.

“I’m questioning your empathy for Jace.” Jonathan sighed, “You no longer need him. You’ve completed your transition, and I’ve completed mine. We’re already unstoppable.”

Alexander chuckled, “Oh, so that’s what this is about? Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous. I just think you deserve to be with someone who you can count on. Unlike your parabatai who seems to come and go how he pleases. You can trust me to never leave your side.” Jonathan fiddled with the letter opener on the desk, dark eyes watching the taller man.

“What about your sister? You’ve got that nasty twinning rune back on, which means you are weaker than you were before.” Alexander tilted his head to the side.

“I’m betting you have enough power to separate us.” Jonathan raised a brow, “Or do even your powers of darkness have limitations?”

Alexander smirked, biting his tongue, “You think you’re so clever, don’t you? It’s not too late, I could still kill you.”

“You won’t though, because you need me. You don’t have a lot of people who are loyal to you still; I’m one of the few.” Jonathan got to his feet and moved around the desk, perching himself on the front of it.

“Is that right?” Alexander walked over to demon, stopping before him.

Jonathan reached out with one hand, pulled the taller man closer, pressed his mouth to his neck and purred, “Just let me show you how loyal I am.”

* * *

Clary wandered down the street, she was just about to turn the corner when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled against the person who had grabbed her and elbowed them in the face.

“Ow, Clary it’s me,” a female voice said.

“Isabelle?” Clary looked up into the familiar face and stopped struggling. “You betrayed us,” she said, after a moment.

“That’s just what I wanted you to think, so the others would think that I was on their side and welcome me into their circle,” Isabelle explained.

“Didn’t you say that the first time?” Clary was confused.

“I just- I didn’t betray you, my parabatai.” The raven-haired girl cupped her face and then the two were hugging, tightly.

“I knew it! I knew you would never betray us; you’d never betray me.” Clary grinned and squeezed her tighter. Isabelle hugged her back, her eyes watching as Jace came out of the shadows. “I love you,” the redhead whispered to her, eyes shut.

“I love you too, Clary, which is why this needs to be done.” Isabelle pulled back and kissed her, like she had only moments ago with Jace. There was a spark, a flash of light between them and then Clary dropped to her knees. She began to vomit out black, chunky goo, her back arching and her body shuddering with each exhale of the horrible stuff. Isabelle watched with Jace, worried, biting her lip. Jace grimaced as he watched Clary empty her stomach of the darkness; that’s what he assumed it was. Finally, Clary stopped and dropped onto her back, panting hard. Jace went over to her and picked her up, checking her pulse.

“She’ll live,” he told Isabelle.

“Phase one complete.” The dark-haired girl nodded, “We will take her back to Magnus and Lorenzo so she can heal.”

“And I’ll say goodbye to Alec before going to Alexander.” Jace frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Goodbye isn’t forever, Jace.” Isabelle smiled at him, “You’ll come back to us, back to him.”

“If Alexander doesn’t kill me first,” Jace muttered before starting the walk back to where they parked the car.

* * *

“So, it worked?” Alec sounded surprised as he looked over Clary, whom Jace had tucked in on the couch and under a blanket. 

“We think so.” The blond nodded, eyes on the woman sleeping on the couch.

“You two should go and talk. I’ll watch over her.” Isabelle gave them a smile before sitting in a chair across from the couch.

“Talk?” Alec looked to Jace, but the blond was already leaving the room. The taller boy followed him, stopping when he saw Jace sitting on the couch. “What are we talking about?” Alec raised a brow.

“No talking. We’re saying goodbye,” Jace told him.

“We are saying goodbye without talking?” Alec came over to him, stopping in front of the blond. 

Jace looked up at him and gripped his hips, jerking him forward so Alec straddled his thighs. Before Alec could speak, Jace was kissing him, hard. The dark-haired man pulled back, shaking his head. “You’re coming back to me, Jace, we don’t need-“ 

“No talking.” Jace pushed up Alec’s shirt before taking it off of his body and tossing it to the side. He kissed down Alec’s chest, tonguing at one of his nipples. The taller boy dropped his head back, letting out a soft moan. Jace turned his body and pressed Alec down against the couch, sliding down his body, kissing his chest. Jace unbuckled his pants and slid them off his lover’s body, along with his boxers. Alec’s cock sprung up, sliding against Jace’s chest as he leaned back over him. The blond rubbed his tongue against the vein on the underside of the penis and Alec shuddered underneath him.

“Don’t tease me,” the dark-haired man said. “I need you inside of me.”

“And I need this to last, just in case.” Jace sucked the tip of the dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Alec’s hips bucked and he gripped the back of the blond’s head.

“You’re coming back to me, alive and in one piece, so don’t think this is goodbye for good. This is goodbye for n-now- uh!” Alec gasped as Jace pressed two wet fingers inside of him and scissored. “Fuck, Jace.” Alec pressed down on the fingers, “Please, I need- I need more- ngh-“ he cut off again as Jace added a third finger, dry this time, inside of him. The blond continued to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock while fingering his ass. Alec could feel Jace’s erection against his leg, so he bent his knee and grounded it against the blond’s hard-on. Jace moaned around his member and slid it farther down his throat. “Jace, uh- please, I need you,” Alec pleaded.

Jace nodded and leaned back, popping off the head of the penis with a pop, “I know, I know.” Jace pulled out a small bottle of lube from his jeans before he undid them and stood, shucking them off with his boxers. 

Alec bit his lip, looking up at him, “Please,” he whispered. Jace grinned and slid back on top of him, popping open the bottle of lube. He slicked his cock before going to lube up Alec’s entrance, but the taller boy stopped him. “No, just make love to me already. Please.” Alec looked up at him.

“Okay, baby,” Jace said with a nod before he lined himself up and pushed inside of him with a low groan. Alec arched his back, moaning and rutting his member against the blond’s chest. Jace gripped Alec’s cock, stroking it as he began to thrust inside of him. The taller boy pushed into each thrust, bucking his hips as the blond stroked his member.

“I want you to- mmm, I want you to cum inside of me,” Alec’s words were partly muffled, his tongue not working so well as his boyfriend drove himself deeper inside of him.

Jace nodded, “Good, because that is the plan.” He grinned and gave Alec’s penis a jerking tug that had the older boy shuddering underneath him. Jace leaned back in and kissed him again, tangling their tongues together. Alec reaches around and gripped Jace’s ass, playing at his entrance with his long fingers.

“Are you nervous?” Alec asked a moment later, catching his breath before speaking.

“About what?” Jace pumped inside of him, tugging on his lover’s cock.

“About the transition with Alexander.” Alec’s breath hitched in the back of his throat when the blond slammed against at his prostate.

“Well, if he’s anything like you...” Jace joked, fading off with a grin.

Alec arched his back and slid a finger inside of Jace’s hole, “I- I’m being serious, Jace,” he said.

The blond kissed him another time, bucking his hips, stroking his member, “So am I.”

Alec was going to say more, but the sensations that his boyfriend was giving him were too much at this point. He tipped his head back, meeting Jace’s thrusts with his own. He let out a low moan, bucking back into the blond’s penis and forward into his hand.

“I’m- I’m so close,” Alec whispered. “I’m gonna- gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, baby,” Jace told him with a smile as he continued to simultaneously fuck him while jerking him off.

“So close, I- I’m almost there- almost mmm, Jace!” Alec cried out the name loudly as he spilled his seed over the blond’s hand, bucking his hips through the orgasm. As Alec came down from his climax, Jace came, filling up his boyfriend with his cum. They both groaned and the blond pumped inside of the taller boy, milking his cock and emptying himself out.

The two boys cleaned up before Jace snuggled up on Alec’s chest and pulled the blanket over them.

“I love you,” Jace whispered, kissing Alec’s chin.

The dark-haired boy smiled, “I love you too.”

* * *

Jace paced back and forth in Alexander’s room, sure the other man would be back soon. He was nervous. Nervous about what he had to do. Nervous about being found out. Nervous this whole plan was for nothing and would just explode in their faces and-

The door opened and Alexander came in, tossing his jacket onto the chair in the corner. He looked at the blond, raising his brows.

“When did you get back?” He asked. 

“Just a few minutes ago.” Jace smiled, “I missed you.”

Alexander smirked and came towards him, jerking him against his taller form. He kissed him hard, pressing his body against the shorter man. “I missed you too, my parabatai. Where have you been?”

“Resting. I was ambushed by the other Jace and Isabelle,” Jace told him.

“I didn’t feel anything.” Alexander frowned. “You took care of them, I’m guessing.”

“It was too easy. We won’t be hearing from them for a while.” Jace forced a grin.

“Mmm, tell me more.” Alexander pushed off the blond’s jacket and despite his words, kissed him again.

“I made them think they had me- uh-“ he gasped as Alexander attached his mouth to the shorter mans neck and sucked. “That they had me cornered, but they didn’t.”

“You got me so hot for you right now; all this talk about betraying our ‘friends,’ it’s such a turn on.” Alexander pushed up Jace’s shirt and and began to make love to one of his nipples with his mouth. Jace could only run a hand into the dark hair and let out a breathy moan. He had to force himself to remember why he was doing this; foreplay wasn’t necessary, he only needed to complete the merge. But Alexander seemed to have have other thoughts as he slid onto his knees in front of the blond and opened his jeans. “Let me give you a treat for being such a naughty boy.” The raven-haired man grinned up at him and before Jace could speak, Alexander had his cock inside his mouth. The blond sputtered and cried out softly, tugging at the dark hair. “Tell me more, my parabatai,” Alexander ordered him.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a white head of hair popped in, “Are you busy?”

Alexander sighed, loudly and exaggerated before pulling his mouth off Jace’s member, “Yeah, I’m busy,” he said.

“I need to talk to you,” Jonathan deadpanned, unphased by the fact that Jace’s erection was bare and out. “It’s important,” he added.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Can it wait 25 minutes?”

“No, it can’t.” Jonathan glanced briefly at Jace before looking back to the dark-haired man. Alexander sighed again and got to his feet, he kissed Jace hard.

“Wait for me,” he told him before he left the room with Jonathan, closing the door behind them. Jace went to the door, presses his ear against the wood and listened. “What was so important that it couldn’t wait?” He heard Alexander half-growl.

“My twinning rune disappeared,” Jonathan told him. “I think my sister is no longer with us.”

“Dead?” Alexander wondered.

“No, worse. I believe she’s been converted back to being good.” Jonathan frowned a bit.

“So, you’re no longer tethered to her. That means you’re at full power again; isn’t that a good thing?” Alexander asked.

“Yes, but who turned her back?”

There was shuffling as Alexander and Jonathan moved away from the door, their words becoming hushed and indistinguishable to Jace. The blond sighed and went across the room, sitting on the side of the bed. This was bad. If Jonathan somehow found out that Jace wasn’t J.C., he was as good as dead. Jace shook his head and grounded himself, the plan could still work. Just because Clary had become good again, didn’t mean that he had something to do with it. Like he had had something to do with it, but he hoped Alexander wouldn’t figure that out.

Alexander returned a few minutes later, but Jace couldn’t tell if anything was wrong because his face was unreadable. The dark-haired man crossed the room towards him and Jace braced himself for a fight. The taller man stopped in front of the blond, looking down at him. And then, slowly, he grinned.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to figure it out?” He asked.

Jace kept his emotions to himself and gave Alexander a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“You aren’t my Jace, you aren’t my parabatai.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? Of course I am,” Jace said, getting to his feet. Despite being half-naked still, he didn’t show any signs of weakness or embarrassment.

“Where is he?” The taller man questioned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The blond narrowed his eyes, keeping his heartbeat steady.

“Is he dead?” Alexander’s jaw clenched, “Did you kill him?”

“Alec, I don’t know what you’re-“

“Enough!” The pure nephilim’s voice echoed the room and the light above their heads exploded, raining down sparks and glass. “Tell me where he is and I’ll make it quick.”

Jace grinned his teeth together. What was he supposed to do? He was caught and obviously there wasn’t anyway he could talk his way out of it. Or maybe...

“Who has been filling your head with these lies?” Jace reached up, falsely confident, and cupped Alexander’s cheek. “We worked so hard to be together, overcame so much and now you’re going to throw it away just because the demon says so?”

Alexander’s jaw clenched again, but he didn’t pull away.

“I love you, my parabatai. I always have and I always will.” Jace wet his lips with his tongue, “And I don’t care that you’ve been sleeping with Jonathan because I know I’ll always be the one that you truly love. But... if you’re choosing to trust him over me, over our sacred bond, then we do have a problem.”

Jace could practically see the gears turning in Alexander’s head as he went over the words that the blond had just spoken. Finally, he sighed, “I’m sorry,” the dark-haired man said, shaking his head.

Jace closed the distance between them and kissed him, deeply. Alexander returned the kiss, pulling Jace down onto the bed. Jace straddled him and undid his pants, pushing them lower until Alexander’s erection sprung free. The blond took a hold of it, giving it a long stroke before sliding his body up farther. Jace angles the member at his entrance before sinking down on Alexander, taking his cock fully, his ass resting against his thighs. 

“I forgive you,” Jace told him with a smile, rotating his hips and eliciting a moan from the older man. 

“Good.” Alexander flipped him over and began to thrust inside of him, bringing their mouths back together. Jace returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The dark-haired man moaned again, and sucked on the blond’s tongue. Alexander rocked his hips back and forth, fucking into the younger man. Jace could only grip at his broad shoulders and breathe heavily, his hips bucking to meet the other man’s thrusts. He could feel something building inside of him; but he knew it wasn’t an orgasm, it was too soon for that to be happening already. It was the transition that J.C. hadn’t gone through; he was going to receive all of that pure nephilim power and he was going to get it very soon. “Do you feel it?” Alexander asked, his voice cutting in through the blond’s inner thoughts.

Jace nodded, “Yes. I’m close.”

Alexander grinned, wickedly, “Good boy. Give into it, let yourself go and the power will envelop you.”

Jace nodded once more, bucking his hips again at Alexander’s, “I will.” He hoped his voice didn’t shake as he spoke. The power was strong; he prayed to the Angels that he was able to withstand the temptation of darkness.

And then it happened. The room started to fill with light, so bright that Jace soon couldn’t see Alexander above him, he could barely feel him, as the room turned white-gold. Then, slowly, the light started to soak into Jace. The blond looked down at Alexander with glowing gold eyes and he watched as the taller man’s face fell. 

“No,” Alexander whispered. “That’s not possible.” His hand shot up and he gripped Jace’s throat, squeezing. The action had no affect on the blond; he merely grasped Alexander’s wrist and pulled his hand away.

Jonathan entered the room a moment later, “What the hell was that?” He looked between Jace and Alexander.

Jace pushed Alexander off him and held his hand out towards Jonathan. Gold bolts of electricity shot from his palm and struck the white-haired man. Jonathan gasped and began to seize; soon he was choking on his own blood, black globs of it pouring from his lips. The demon-blooded man dropped to his knees, eyes going black and dripping the same shade. Jonathan’s eyes rolled back into his head then before he collapsed onto his side, going still.

Alexander was staring at Jace, panting and shocked. He slid off the bed and grabbed the hilt of a seraph blade off his desk, activating it. He held it up in front of himself as the blond slid off the bed, eyes still glowing a honey-gold. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Alexander gritted out.

“I think it does.” Jace moved towards him, not showing any sign of slowing down or shielding himself. Once he was in distance, Alexander rushed towards him and swung his sword down. No sooner had the blade touched Jace’s chest, did it shatter. The dark-haired man gasped at the broken weapon made by the Iron Sisters themselves. 

“That’s not-“ Alexander cut off as Jace lunged forward and drove one of Clary’s dagger through the centre of his chest. The dark-haired man choked, a bit of navy blood dripping from the corner on his mouth. He toppled over and Jace caught him, slowly lowering Alexander to ground.

“I’m sorry, this was the only way,” Jace whispered to him, stroking his hair. After learning everything about J.C., he felt like he had also learned a lot about this Alec. Jace knew he hadn’t always been evil; he had been good and in love. This Alec had just been born in the wrong universe.

“Jace- my Jace, is he- dead?” Alexander choked out.

“He’s here, inside of me,” Jace told him.

“Can I speak with him?”

Jace frowned, ever since the merge he hadn’t heard anything from J.C. but they were basically the same now with all of their shared memories. The blond finally nodded, “Yeah, you can.” He closed his eyes and went through everything that J.C. and Alexander has shared together, everything they had been through and done. When he opened his eyes they had returned to their usually colours; he bit his lip and stroked Alexander’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” J.C. whispered to him. “This was truly the only way. What you were becoming and everything you’ve done- you had to be stopped.”

Alexander swallowed a mouthful of blood and coughed hard, “I never stopped loving you, my parabatai. Not even for a second.” He turned his head to the side and kissed the blond’s knuckles.

“Perhaps one day we will be together again, without all of this blood and carnage.” J.C. felt tears well up and slide down his face.

Alexander half-smiled before his body convulsed; he coughed harder than before, wheezing with the pain it caused him.

“Where should I meet you?” He wheezed out finally.

Before Alexander’s head dropped back, and his eyes glazed over; J.C. whispered one thing to him.

“Well, there is a place I dream about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter but there will be an epilogue for closure of the characters that are still alive. I’ll get that out as soon as I can. 
> 
> Once again, I hope you’re staying home and being safe! Feedback is welcomed and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! Leave a comment of feedback, if you please❤️


End file.
